Angelic Love
by NekoIzaya-Chan
Summary: Zack Fair is an angel, who works for a company named ShinRa, a company training angels to fight darkness in the world. Zack's whole life turns upside down when he gets an unusual mission, to raise a new born angel named Cloud Strife. But what is so special about Cloud? Main pairing Cloud/Zack. This story has a ton of genres, so I couldn't decided for the other one, sorry about that


Okay, very first I must say, that this fic is really REALLY old. I started writing this about 4-6 years ago, can't even remember anymore. Anyway, when I started this story, I was really bad writer, my English sucked and I hadn't played Final fantasy VII, only knew some things about it. Right now, I have 17 chapters, 39 word pages and 16 000 words of this in my computer, but in order to publish them all, I almost have to re-write the whole thing, since some facts are really messed up. I really can't change that much about the story without having to re-write the whole thing from the start again, and I really don't feel like doing that. So let's go with this one. I promise the writing style. and actually everything will get a lot better when we get further in the story. I have spell checked the whole thing, so there shouldn't be that much of typos and such. I hope.  
I've been actually thinking for about a year should I publish this or not, but now decided to go with it, what ever. Anyways, rant over, let's begin the story! Oh and, sorry the first chapter is so short, they will get longer from here.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Cloud?"

_"..."_

_"We are going to go through this together right?"_

_"I just... don't know. "_

_"Cloud.. I.."_

_"I miss you Zack.."_

_"I love you."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  


_Chapter 1_

_Enter Cloud_

It was warm but windy day on Earth. Winter was coming soon, and trees had already given up their leaves. Sky was blue, and sun was shining, not really giving warmth anymore. Clouds were white and fluffy, and they felt good under Zack Fair's back as he lied under the cloud-tree, far up in the sky above all humans. Zack Was 22 years old man, who worked for angel company named ShinRa. ShinRa raised new-born angels to make the world a better place and to defeat all the evil. Zack was a first-class angel, his wings were white and blue, like sky and clouds blend together. Zack had lived on earth until two years ago, when he had died. After dying, he became an angel, and begun training at the ShinRa. Angels who were higher than third class, were called SOLDIER's. There were only five angels who reached the SOLDIER level, including Zack. Day was peaceful, nothing interesting wasn't suppose to come. Zack lied on clouds and was almost sound-asleep. He woke up in one of the low-level angels call. He was needed to the head master. Zack walked towards the room of salvage, the head master's room, thinking about the mission he was going to get. Usually, Zack got really hard missions, since he was good at almost everything. Not that he minded, Zack liked pushing himself, making him better every day. Zack arrived to the room of salvage, where the head master was sitting in his chair. When Zack arrived to the room, the head master started talking.

"Zack. I was waiting for you. I have a new mission for you. However, this mission is a little bit different for the last ones."

Zack was confused "What do you mean?" he asked. "Don't tell me I get a low-level mission?"

The head master smiled. "No. I have received a bunch of new-born, but there is one I'm really interested in. I want you to take him under your wing, and raise him to be first-class angel, like you are."

Zack was shocked. He, with a new-born? Even though Zack didn't like the idea, there was no saying otherwise to the head master. Zack followed the head master to the new-born room. There were lot of innocent looking angels there, wondering where they were and what was going on. Many of them stared at Zack and the head master with frightened eyes. The head master took Zack to see one new-born, who was separated from the others. He was a shy, blonde guy, who had the whitest wings Zack had ever seen.

"This is Cloud", the head master told Zack, waving his hand towards Cloud. "Cloud, this is Zack. He's going to train you to be SOLDIER, as you wished. Zack, take Cloud to his room, it's right next to yours," the head master said with a small smile and walked away, leaving the two men standing there, staring at each other, trying to figure out what was going on in others mind.

"So, uh, Cloud. I'm Zack. Zack Fair. First class SOLDIER, age 22. Nice to meet you!" Zack raised his hand. Cloud didn't move a muscle. "Um, are you okay? Feeling nervous? You don't seem to talk much, huh?" Cloud stared at Zack. He seemed little nervous, irritated, and curious.

"You talk too much." Cloud said quietly. Zack sighed. This isn't going anywhere, he thought.


End file.
